Bayley's Omastar
Category: } |evolution = 1 |firstevoname = TBA |firstevoep = TBA |secondevoname = TBA |secondevoep = TBA |gender = Male |ability = |current = With Bayley |prevonum = 138 |firststagename = Omanyte |evo1num = 139 |secondstagename = Omastar |numeps1 = an unknown amount of |numeps2 = an unknown amount of }} Bayley's Omastar (Japanese: ベイリーオムスター Beiri's Omstar) is the fourth Pokémon that Bayley captured during her journey. 'History' 'Two Years Later' 'With Misty' Omastar first appeared as an , being sent out by to try and pull down from a sinister black fog. The dark fog reveals itself to be a and shakes him off. After the Gastly is defeated by Robyn Oak and Bayley's decision train under him, Misty gives Omanyte to Bayley so she can better protect herself. 'With Bayley' During Bayley's training under Robyn, Omanyte (along with Graveler) refused to Bayley, and even proceeded to attack her when she insisted, due to the fact that Omanyte and Graveler were given to Bayley, and also due to her lack of . However, both Omanyte and Graveler soon began to warm up to Bayley, and began following her commands entirely. Omanyte used to seal a hole in the sinking . He later used Ice Beam to freeze the legs of the and their , preventing it from attacking Bayley's team. Omanyte is sent out alongside his teammates to battle against and his . Omanyte attacks with a powerful , but Dragonite simply shrugs it off and throws Omanyte away. He is later used in a team attack to try and stop Lance from shooting bubbles. Bayley had Caterpie cover the volcano crater in to form a net that is doused by Omanyte's water, linked to Raticate's sensitive whiskers. Upon Lance triggering the net, Raticate signals to Pikachu to send electricity down the net, forcing Lance's bubble into view. Bayley then orders Doduo to break the bubble with , but the attack proves too weak. In the final battle against Lance, after Bayley had lost the , Omanyte evolves into a to gain more power. He then assisted in defeating Lance's team in a combined attack with his teammates. 'Crisis of Deoxys' Omastar battled against and his . Due to the spores that Jumpluff released, it made it near impossible to release a Pokémon without getting a status condition. Using her telepathic abilities, Bayley moved Omastar's outside the spores's range with her fishing rod. Once past, Bayley released Omastar and had him freeze Jumpluff with . The attack also froze the spores as well, causing them all to fall to the ground. 'Personality and Characteristics' When Bayley first got Omastar, he was very aggressive towards her, ignoring her commands and attacking her. This was due to the fact that he originally belonged to a powerful and Bayley had yet to prove herself to him. Over time, the two have developed a loving relationship, and now Omastar follows his Trainer's commands without hesitation. He is one of Bayley's most powerful Pokémon and is her often choice for battle. 'Moves used' Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved